Morra Comigo
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: E ela simplesmente, está feliz em morrer. XXDHr Presente de Amigo SecretoXX


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Morra Comigo

Capa: http: // i111. photobucket . com / albums / n152 / flavia – hpx / Capas / morracomigo . jpg (tirem os espaços.)

Sinopse: "E ela simplesmente, está feliz em morrer."

Ship: Draco/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: Não

Observação: Fic U.A.

**N.A.: **_Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto da Seção Dramione do Fórum 6V. Eu tirei a lindinha da **DarkAngel**, pessoa que eu adoro demais. Dark, espero mesmo que vc goste dessa fic, afinal eu pensei em ti e escrevi de uma só vez. A fic inteira é POV do Draco, então eu acho que você vai gostar. Ahauhaua_

_Marília Malfoy, beta fofa de tudo, valeu mesmo. Betagem em dez minutos foi simplesmente perfeito. Bjão!_

_Para quem gosta de Dramione, espero que leia, goste e comente._

_Para quem não gosta e vai se arriscar, comente, sim?_

_Para quem não gosta, até mais._

* * *

_**Morra Comigo**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

Eu me sentia parte daquele ser. Me sentia parte de tudo o que ele representava e do que queria ser. Do que poderia ser e nunca seria. Olhava seus olhos castanhos escuros e seus cabelos cacheados a balançarem conforme ela se movia. Corria de mim, fugindo de mim.

-Onde pensa que vai, Granger? - ela continuou correndo, tentando se esconder, fugir da própria morte. Mesmo sabendo que é impossível. Inevitável.

O corredor escuro por qual ela corre é um dos últimos das Masmorras e logo a morena estará encurralada. Não preciso correr para saber o caminho que ela faz, sei exatamente aonde ela vai. Viro mais um corredor e a encontro encurralada, somente com paredes a sua volta. Ela está a bater freneticamente nas pedras com as mãos, ferindo-as, e ouço seu choro fraco. Quase um sussurro triste demais.

Ela se vira, seu rosto vermelhos, o pijama manchado de sangue dos amigos que ela tentara ajudar. Ela só respira e chora e eu não posso evitar sorrir ao vê-la desamparada, sozinha, machucada. Me aproximo ainda mais, observando cada mínimo detalhe dela, detalhes que já decorei e detalhes que já esqueci.

Detalhes como as curvas acentuadas um pouco mais pelo tecido branco. Detalhes como os lábios inchados e vermelhos por causa de mordê-los quando sente medo. As pequenas rugas que se formam na testa dela quando tenta sufocar um soluço.

Ela é tudo que desprezo e tudo que já tive. Tive o corpo, a mente, os sentimentos e a essência. E hoje tenho o medo dela, sinto o medo dela. O medo que ela sentiu ao me ver com a capa, o medo ao me ver cercá-la e a encurralar. Mostrando o destino desse nosso último encontro. Dou mais um passo a frente e a prenso a parede, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos, vendo o medo.

-O que quer de mim? – ela pergunta me deixando em um estado de felicidade plena. A mente de Granger trabalha bem rápido. – O que quer de mim, Malfoy?

-Que me deixe em paz. – respondo com a maior satisfação.

Quero realmente que ela me deixe em paz, que morra, que suma, que vire pó em minha mente. Assim não lembrarei das mãos dela a deslizarem por minhas costas, subirem até minha nuca e meus cabelos, segurando-os enquanto me beija. Enroscando suas pernas em minha cintura, colando seu corpo nu ao meu, pedindo para ser minha. E só minha.

E a faço minha, empurrando-a contra o colchão de minha cama, a possuindo. Não de forma carinhosa ou gentil, mas de forma violenta, primitiva. Algo tão carnal que ao fim só me resta beijá-la, puxá-la para junto de mim e dormir. Afundar-me em um sono sem sonhos e acordar no dia seguinte sozinho.

-Me deixe ir. – ela pede mesmo sabendo que não farei isso. Mesmo sabendo que minha missão nessa batalha é eliminar os alunos que encontrar. Incluindo os amigos mais próximos de Potter.

Acaricio sua face e a beijo trazendo o gosto de suas lágrimas para minha língua. Deixando que eu sinta o medo, a dor de saber que perdeu. A vida e a sanidade. Meu corpo contra o dela e não consigo compreender a vontade a qual ela corresponde ao beijo, a ânsia de suas mãos a despirem minha capa. Suas pernas enroscando-se nas minhas e abrindo espaço para que eu a tenha.

Beijo com mais força sua boca, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu, pressionando meu quadril ao dela. Eu quero ver o desejo consumi-la, substituir o medo, mostrar o quão desesperada ela está para continuar viva. Continuar a lutar e defender seus ideais, mesmo que estivesse a trair todos deixando que eu a tocasse, a beijasse e a possuísse, por dias e dias.

-Nunca te deixarei ir, Granger. – declarei sabendo que soara como sentença.

E talvez seja essa a impressão que eu queria passar. Deixá-la com vontade, com a certeza de que será minha, e só minha.

Sou a contradição e não ligo no momento, quero matá-la e quero prendê-la. Quero que ela suma e quero que ela fique. Uma contradição em mim, que perde somente para a convicção de que o Dark Lord vencerá. E tenho que terminar minha missão, concluir o que me foi ordenado. Matar e matar.

Ela me encara, fitando com força meus olhos, e me vejo refletido em suas íris. Granger sabe seu destino, conhece seu fim. E receio que morrerá feliz por ser em meus braços e não pelos braços de outra pessoa. A prenso ainda mais na parede, afastando as peças de roupa do corpo, sem tirá-las. Ela me recebe como se eu fosse seu bote salva vidas, sua luz no fim do túnel.

E eu me deixo levar pelas sensações que o corpo dela me causa. Beijo o canto do pescoço dela, enquanto levanto minha mão com a varinha, encaixando sua ponta no outro lado do pescoço dela, entre um músculo e outro. Ela suspira e a olho, vendo-a de olhos fechados, os lábios apertados e a expressão de choro. Como alguém tão suja pode ser alguém tão bela? Granger é exatamente tudo que odeio, e que mais quero. Empurro ainda mais a varinha contra a pele dela, sabendo que a estou ferindo. Não me importo, o que eu ainda sinto por estar dentro dela parece começar a ocupar minha mente de uma forma que me cega do que eu deveria fazer.

-Não me mate! – ela implora, eu me satisfaço. Não cheguei ao meu clímax, mas essas palavras foram como tal. Ela não entende como o prazer maior para mim, nesse momento, é ouvi-la pedir pela própria vida.

-Você sabe que vou. – e não ligo para as lágrimas que descem pelo rosto dela. Eu não ligo para ela nesse momento, e sim para o prazer que cada pequeno soluço, desespero e expressão de medo que ela faz, me proporciona. Empurro a varinha com mais força contra ela e ela levanta a cabeça, me deixando com espaço para beijá-la por toda aquela extensão.

Sugo a pele clara, sentindo o choro passar por sua garganta. Por que eu não a mato de uma só vez? Seria um jeito fácil de sair dessa situação, de me desligar de qualquer sentimento que um dia eu possa ter criado com relação a ela. Não, matá-la agora é impossível. Impulsiono meu corpo para dentro do dela mais uma vez e a ouço chorar e gemer. Não nega meu corpo, mesmo sabendo que a matarei. O que leva alguém a ter prazer em saber que vai morrer?

Desço a varinha, raspando por seu corpo, riscando a pele, até chegar em seu coração. E então, ela pára, não se mexe e fica a olhar meus olhos, aquele castanho transformados em negros. Ela sabe que morreu, em mim e para o mundo. Sussurra algo, separando minimamente os lábios, deixando as lágrimas invadirem sua boca. E fecha os olhos.

Abro minha boca somente o suficiente para que as palavras deslizem baixas, audíveis só para ela. E a luz verde quase me cega.

-Avada Kedavra. – um sussurro para a morte.

A perna dela que estava levantada ao lado da minha, cai, seus braços em minha cintura, se tornam moles ao lado do corpo. Os olhos se abrem devagar e a boca se abre brevemente.

_Sangue._

Sim, sangue escorre e eu consigo ver de onde. A adaga. Presente maldito que Lucius me deu de aniversário. Cravada no canto esquerdo do meu tórax. Me solto de Granger e a olho, o corpo amontoado no chão, de forma macabra. Ela ainda tem a expressão de medo estampada no rosto, mas algo me diz que aquele medo não foi de mim ou de realmente morrer. Foi o medo de não ter acertado o lugar certo, e me levado para a morte com ela.

Meu sangue quente me impede de sentir com toda a força a dor que essa adaga me causa. Mas aos poucos meu sangue começa a esfriar, meu corpo já deslizou da parede de pedras frias para o chão. Meus olhos se negam a olhar qualquer outra coisa que não seja a Granger, e seu rosto já não é de medo. É vitória. Puxo a lâmina de minha carne e o sangue corre para o chão, manchando tudo. O sangue puro que ela tanto odiava, agora se espalha pelo corredor.

Valerá a pena tentar me mover? Me salvar? Sair daquele lugar?

Ela conseguiu, me fez ficar ao lado dela, mesmo quando eu não queria. Ao declarar a sentença dela, declarei a minha. Tudo ali simplesmente me fazia entender, quando disse que não a deixaria ir, ela repetiu o mesmo para mim. E me enlaçou na morte, levando-me em poucos minutos.

_"Morra comigo, Malfoy."_

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi Granger dizer.

* * *

**N.A.: **Bom, o amigo secreto foi ontem e eu amei ter tirado a Dark fofa, assim como amei a Vick ter me tirado...

Bom, espero que comentem... De verdade...

Kiss


End file.
